Devlin Reign (TV Series)
'''Devlin Reign '''or '''Dev' for short is a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. She is a member of the highway group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Born to David and Karin Reign, Devlin was in a low-income home. Her dad was a mechanic but helped with rebuilding things in neighbors homes for extra cash. Her mother was a stay-at-home mom, juggling Devlin and her three other siblings. She was usually forgotten about, the one in the shadows, while her brothers seemed to be the shining stars of her parent's lives. She was quite used to fending for herself as her parent's bad behaviors would often lead to them forgetting to take care of her. Both parents had a history of drug addiction and alcoholism. David was a good man, but when he fell, he fell hard. He was Devlin's preferred parent. While he didn't pay her much mind, it was still more than her mother. She found comfort in the fact that he would teach her how to do the things he loved. While her mother, Karin, was the main abuser in Devlin's life. Between her alcohol-fueled rage, and random disappearances, she didn't have much of a relationship with her mother. She often compared her to her other siblings, causing Devlin to be pushed farther and farther away. Despite her difficult home-life and harsh upbringing, Devlin was a good student. She took pride in her academic abilities and worked hard to get good grades. She found that drawing and journaling helped her cope with the things going on behind the closed doors of her home. She even dreamed of being an author one day. In 2011, CPS was called to her home after a teacher had noticed how thin Devlin had become over the course of 6 months. She was only 15 at the time. Her siblings were taken and placed into the care of other family members but, she decided to run away before they could take her as well. She would only return at night through the windows when she needed a place to stay and was sure her parents were asleep. The new fallen world was nothing she wasn't used to or couldn't handle, it was almost like the hell in her house seeped outside of its walls. And she was determined to survive it. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Devlin ran into Isaac and Sam on the highway and after unsuccessfully trying to mug Isaac, she became part of their group, adding Ivy, Clarence, and Moose along the way. Upon arriving, Devlin noticed a woman named Ellie following her around. This ultimately leads to a confrontation that resulted in Miles hitting Devlin in her face. During the break-in, when the zed's got into the main part of the mall, Devlin protected an unknown woman from getting bit. Devlin decides to make her way outside, where she meets Logan, running from the growing horde. He welcomes her to the party, where she then re-enters the mall. Later on, Logan is seen in need of help. With Miles behind her, Devlin goes out to rescue Logan. During one of the rainy nights, Devlin slips off the roof and breaks one of her legs. While looting bodies, Devlin stumbled across one of the younger characters, Chelsea. Chelsea was sneaking out of the mall, and Devlin attempted to stop her. When she had successfully done so, Chelsea locked Devlin out. Devlin began to threaten her until she opens the door. This resulted in the detainment of Devlin, ultimately leading up to the decision of her being exiled. Devlin was dropped off by Miles and John at the airfield, where John then pulled a gun out on Devlin threatening her life. Miles defended Devlin, which would be the last kind act toward her. Days after being left in the airfield, she had been bitten by one of the infected. Devlin made her way to a gas station. While there, she overheard Lexi Cole and Octavia Benette talking about a safe house. She then follows Lexi back to her home, soon finding out that her group was residing there. Devlin allows her presence to be known, confront the people who left her behind. It wouldn't take long for her to turn, as she died in the bathroom floor of one of the homes in Lexi's neighborhood. Season 1 "Days Gone" Devlin appeared in this episode. "Guts" Devlin appeared in this episode. Death ;Killed By *Herself (Caused, Alive) *Miles (Caused, Alive) *John (Caused, Alive) After Devlin is exiled from the mall, Miles and John leave her to die at the airfield without the supplies she was promised. *Nathan (Caused, Alive) Nathan exiles Devlin from the mall, knowing her injuries and chances of survival are low in order to conserve rations. *Isaac (Caused, Alive) *Ivy (Caused, Alive) *Samantha (Caused, Alive) Isaac, Ivy, and Samantha refuse to accompany Devlin after she is exiled despite knowing her injuries, leaving her to die. Isaac eventually was the one to kill Devlin's zombie, bludgeoning her with an ax. *Zombie (Alive) A zombie had bitten Devlin at the airfield, ultimately leading to her death. Killed Victims 2 Undead Relationships Isaac Castillo Samantha Thompson Max "Moose" McCarthy Ivy Lance Clarence Emerson Miles Krueger Appearances Season 1 Trivia N/A References BIO LINK